


Fact of Life

by wartransmission



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Highschoolstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Bro have been best friends for as long as you can remember, which was really long ago, once you think about it. Probably when you were still five or something. It was a fact of life. Bro wouldn’t be Bro without Jake, and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact of Life

Jake and Bro have been best friends for as long as you can remember, which was  _really_  long ago, once you think about it. Probably when you were still five or something. It was a fact of life. Bro wouldn’t be Bro without Jake, and vice versa. Your day just wouldn’t be complete without Jake hounding Bro to go on one little adventure with him, or your Bro pissing Jake off with one of his mini-robots. It was more fun to watch than any television show, in your honest opinion.

You noticed, at the age of eleven, how Bro would just stare at Jake for a full minute while Jake was busy eating (he was a really focused eater if he didn’t notice Bro staring at him like he was on fire). He’d just watch Jake eat like it was the most interesting thing in the world, which it probably was for him. You think it’s because Jake (usually the gentleman when outside of the house) was a messy eater once he knew that there was no one around to stare and gawk at his less than courteous manners. He must be really comfortable around you and your Bro to not care about it.

It didn’t come off as much of a surprise when you caught them (age: thirteen) making out in the living room. You’d just woken up a little bit late in the morning, groggy and hungry, and with the knowledge that Jake was staying over and sleeping in the living room. You knew that they’d be hanging out by then, probably playing a video game or something, but recent developments obviously led them to do more fun stuff. As the adults would say, anyway. It wasn’t shocking, you were actually waiting for it to happen seeing as Bro was a miserable douchebag whenever Jake wasn’t around to pester him, but the fact that Bro would let you see such a “scandalous” thing was. Bro was a master at being sneaky, so he’d know that you were already approaching even from a mile away.

The was a tense silence around the room once Jake noticed your entrance, his previous enthusiasm with grinding down on Bro’s lap put to a halt as he tried to remove himself from your brother. Of course, Bro would not be Bro if he wasn’t a jerk, so he wrapped his arms around Jake’s waist to keep him from pulling away. You never thought you’d see the day that Jake English would be left sputtering and blushing just because Dirk was messing with him. He was usually so composed, and very gentlemanly. This really didn’t look anything like composed, or gentlemanly.

And Bro still wasn’t talking. You should probably break the silence yourself.

“What’s for breakfast?”

Bro didn’t look the least bit surprised at the question nor did he look at all emotional, but you could tell that he was relieved when you saw his shoulders sag. Just a teensy bit, anyway. No one else would be able to tell. “Pancakes are in the kitchen,” he said in his usual monotone. You nodded, not saying anything more as you left them to their business and went off to fix yourself a strawberry jam-covered pancake.

=========

“You let him see us.”

Dirk shrugged.

Jake couldn’t help the grin from spreading on his face. “Was that your convoluted way of inquiring for his approval?”

Silence. Then,

“Perhaps.”

“Ha,” Jake chuckled, nuzzling his forehead into Dirk’s. “It would seem as though your little brother approves of us, ol’ chum. Though I’d rather that you didn’t try to scar the poor lad’s mind.”

“That it would seem, yes. Anyway, Dave’s a big boy. He can handle it.”

If Dirk smiled, well. It’d have to be their little secret.


End file.
